homelandfandomcom-20200223-history
A False Glimmer
A False Glimmer is the season finale of Season 5 of Homeland. It aired on December 20, 2015. Synopsis The clock runs out. Episode guide Carrie tracks down Qasim in the subway tracks. She convinces an already hesitant Qasim to intervene in Bibi's releasing of the sarin gas. Carrie offers her gun but Qasim is only willing to try and talk Bibi out of it. Qasim is shot by Bibi when he refuses to back down, and tackles Bibi in response. Carrie approaches and shoots Bibi in the back as they struggle, killing him and neutralizing the threat. Qasim succumbs to his wounds. With Allison on the run, Saul presses Krupin for details on what her extraction procedure would be. Saul notes that with Allison having abandoned the CIA, Krupin no longer has a viable claim to being her informant. Saul makes an offer to Krupin: a new identity and witness protection in exchange for the information he wants. Krupin accepts. Numan is apprehended by the BND. By threatening to have Numan deported to Turkey (where he is now an enemy of the state), Astrid coerces Laura into making a false public declaration that Faisal Marwan had been working with the terrorist cell in Berlin. Carrie attempts to re-open her relationship with Jonas. Jonas declines, saying he can't live with the safety of his family in doubt, recalling what happened to his son. Saul makes overtures to Carrie to re-join the CIA, offering her the power to choose her own missions and team members. Carrie repeatedly rebuffs him, saying "I'm not that person any more". Otto During essentially proposes to Carrie, which would allow her to co head the Foundation and help him use his money for good. Allison's handlers try to smuggle her out of the country in the trunk of their car. The car is diverted to a detour in Poland where it runs over a spike strip. A group of gunmen unload hundreds of bullets into the disabled car, killing all inside. Saul emerges from the shadows and checks the trunk of the car, finding Allison's dead body riddled with bullets. Quinn suffers a massive brain hemorrhage, making his chance of recovering any brain function minimal. Dar Adal presents Carrie with the letter Quinn wrote for her before he embarked for Syria. After several days with no signs of recovery, Carrie enters Quinn's hospital room alone and barricades the door closed. She removes Quinn's pulse monitor and places it on her own finger. The episode ends with Carrie seeing a burst of sunlight come through the window. Cast Main Cast *Claire Danes as Carrie Mathison *Rupert Friend as Peter Quinn *Sebastian Koch as Otto Düring *Miranda Otto as Allison Carr *Alexander Fehling as Jonas Hollander *Sarah Sokolovic as Laura Sutton *F. Murray Abraham as Dar Adal *Mandy Patinkin as Saul Berenson Guest Starring * Atheer Adel as Numan * Mark Ivanir as Ivan Krupin * René Ifrah as Bibi * Nina Hoss as Astrid * Rus Blackwell as Surgical Doctor * Micah Hauptman as Millis * Stefanie Mueller as Erna Richter * Jörg Hartmann as Doctor Co-Starring * Sebastian Hülk as Hans Podolski * Matthias Gall as Police Commander * Reza Brojerdi as Hanif * Max Volkert Martens as TV Anchor * Alireza Bayram as Qasim Background information * The scenes in Berlin Hauptbahnhof were filmed the day after the Paris attacks in November 2015. Because of this, there was a lot of unease among the cast and crew. * Rupert Friend confirmed in a Tweet that he wrote Quinn's letter to Carrie. Videos Homeland Next on Episode 12 Season 5 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales